Festival
by Darkfire75
Summary: Cuba/Canada. My friend requested a fic of these two so I obliged :3


_**Author's note:**__ My friend requested a Cuba/Canada fic, so I tried it. I've never written Cuba before, but it was fun :3 Also, if any of the Spanish or French is wrong PLEASE correct me so I can fix it. I haven't written or spoken Spanish in 3 years and I know next to nothing about the French language (except what my mom mutters around the house)._

***

Canada had no idea where he was being taken tonight. Cuba had just told him over the phone to dress in wild colors and that was it. So now he walked the streets of Havana dressed in the craziest colored clothes he could find. _I look ridiculous_, he thought as he walked past a mirror and saw his reflection. People all around him were dancing and playing music and not even paying attention to him.

"Oye! America, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Cuba came stomping out of a building in festive clothes towards Canada, who shrieked and put his hands up.

"I'm not America! It's me, Canada!" he cried. The Cuban stopped moving and squinted his eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, forgot you're a lot skinnier than that other bastard."

"Uh…thanks?" Really, was that the ONLY way he could tell them apart? Canada sighed heavily. "So…um…what's going on tonight?"

"It's a festival," Cuba replied with a happy smile. The other nation didn't smile often, but when he did, he looked nice, Canada thought.

"A festival for what, eh?"

"Dancing and singing."

"That's it?"

"Well what else is there to a festival?"

Canada shrugged, having no other opinion since he had never been to a festival like this before. They walked the semi-crowded streets with Cuba pointing out various things to him about the people and the culture. "_¿Quiera bailar?_" Cuba asked suddenly, a tiny blush on his cheeks.

The blonde blinked. "Um…no…understando…"

Cuba laughed then. "Right, sorry. I forgot you only know French and English." His index fingers touched nervously. "I was just asking if you wanted to dance…"

"Oh!" Canada said, blushing as well. "Well, I'm kinda bad…"

"That's all right," the other shrugged. He grabbed Canada's hand in his and pulled him into the center of the street where everyone was watching.

"C-Cuba, what are you doing?!" Being the center of attention so suddenly…

"_Relájese._"

"Huh?"

"_Tú no tienes que entender. Apenas escuche._"

Well whatever he was saying, Canada was finding it mildly erotic. He rarely heard Spanish being spoken (America's accent when trying to speak it was HORRIBLE), but he liked the way it flew off Cuba's tongue.

"_Cuba, je ne peux pas vous comprendre,_" Canada mumbled. "_Mais…j'laime._"

It was Cuba's turn to look confused. Canada merely smiled at him as they danced. "Havin' fun?" Cuba asked then.

"Yeah…the atmosphere is really nice here."

"We can stop dancing now…if you want."

"Okay, I'm kinda tired now anyway."

They turned down a market street where Cuba bought them some ice cream. "I uh…hope you like it," he said softly.

Canada smiled warmly. "I like ice cream no matter what." They walked some more, hearing the music all around them. "So how long does this festival usually last?"

"About 10 days."

"That long, eh?"

Cuba nodded. "Don't you have festivals where you live?"

"Well…yeah, but nothing like this. I guess the Winter Carnival in Quebec could be somewhat related. Though it's during the coldest time of the year, ehehe…"

"Sounds like fun."

Canada nodded, continuing to eat his ice cream. "Hey…Cuba, why did you invite me to celebrate with you tonight?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"It is?" Cuba's face was all red now. "Cuba…?"

The other country bit his lip before swooping down on Canada and capturing his lips with his own. The kiss was a little rough, but the Canadian didn't mind. When Cuba pulled back, he pressed his forehead against the blonde's. "_Te amo,_" he whispered.

Canada blushed to the roots of his hair. Even without really knowing what Cuba had just said, it sounded sensual. "_J-J'taime,_" he said in reply, hoping the other man would catch on. Cuba smiled and kissed him again.

"That's one of the few French phrases I _do_ know," he chuckled, making Canada turn even redder from embarrassment.

_- The festival that is mentioned here is the August festival of Cubadanza in Havana, Cuba. I don't know why I chose this festival out of all the other ones celebrated in Cuba...it just sounded more interesting ^_^;  
- The Quebec Winter Carnival is apparently the largest winter carnival in the world. It takes place during January until mid-February._


End file.
